Cherry Blossom Hime
by Stormie Rose
Summary: Sakura is a missing nin's beloved daughter but when her mother returns home dead with a demon that wants sakura how will she and her father live knowing her mother sold her daughter's soul to the very demon that killed her? (Sakura is 4 for the first 3 chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Cherry Blossom Hime

HEY EVERYONE! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I know I haven't updated in a while and that's mainly because I haven't got any reviews so (insert sad chibi face here) that makes it hard for me to write. Just write a little review and tell what you would like me to do because frankly it's your help that makes me write with such a burning passion. Hope ya enjoy the new story

Dei Dei: Disclaimer: Stormie Rose doesn't own Naruto no matter how much she wishes she did. But-

Sakura: she does own a rather large anaconda and boa constrictor.

Me: ^.^ NOW ON WITH THE STORY! FISHY-CHAN RAISE THE CURTAIN!

Kisame: (grumbles to self and raises the curtain)

(Sakura's POV)

"YES! I GET TO SPAR! FINALLY!" I look at my Itachi as he smirks at my enthusiasm. Kisame picks me up as I scream, "TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS MY NOBLE FISHY-CHAN!" Kisame runs outside and sets me down as Otousan looks at us weirdly. I giggle and face Kakuzu with a smirk on my lips. Kakuzu just lets his tendrils loose and gets in an offensive position. My smirk turns a little bit sadists, "Prepare yourself Rag doll." (A/n: sorry I just wanted to make sakura have a nickname for some of the members. Kakuzu is rag doll because of all his stitches.)

Kakuzu growls and leaps towards me and I dodge only to get cut across my abdomen. I hiss in annoyance and punch the ground in front of me making floor rise up and send many rocks at Kakuzu who barely dodges half of them. With quick hand signs I scream, "**CHERRY BLOSSOM IMPACT!**" I punch Kakuzu into the ground but at the last second he uses a substitution. I hear him say, "**Earth release: Earth Spear.**" With a hiss I take the hit and immediately my chakra heals the wound and immediately do hand signs for one of the jutsu Itachi-sensei taught me, "**Fire Release: Phoenix Sage flower nail Crimson.**" The hit lands true on Kakuzu as one of my clones forces his tendrils to attack it.

Kakuzu sighs, "I grew over confident Leader-sama." I smirk and wave enthusiastically to fishy-chan, who laughs at Kakuzu depressed nature. He walks over and I fist bump him then bite into his arm "mmm! SUSHI!" fishy-chan runs away quickly screaming in fear as I chase him applying more chakra to my legs to make me run faster. Leaving all the other Akatsuki members sweat dropping.

(Pein's POV)

"How did she ever become strong enough to beat all of us?" Itachi smirks, "Leader-sama, she's special. But I do wonder how I ever became so protective of her. I always feel the need to protect her from every single person." I sigh, "She reminds me so much of her mother." Itachi nods and leaves as I head to my room with a depressed aura.

"Oh Konan. How I wish you were here to see our child grow so much. She's so beautiful and very strong. You would love how easy it is for her to piss someone off. I hope you come home soon. Sakura misses you so much."

End of chapter

YEA! NOW CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON THAT MAKES ME SOO HAPPY!


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry Blossom Hime

_Standard disclaimer applies. Enjoy and I'll be updating all other stories soon._

_**Recap:**_

_"Oh Konan. How I wish you were here to see our child grow so much. She's so beautiful and very strong. You would love how easy it is for her to piss someone off. I hope you come home soon. Sakura misses you so much."_

**(Normal POV)**

"Sakura!" an agitated Itachi searches throughout the entire base trying to find the pink haired pixie. Kisame walks past Itachi drinking sake as a little girl sits perched on his shoulder playing with a little oni doll that resembled a certain snake senin. Itachi glares at Sakura as she giggles and jumps off Kisame's shoulder running in the opposite direction. "CATCH ME WEASEL-KUN!" Itachi sweat drops and walks calmly after her until he was out of Kisame's sight and began running after his charge for the night.

He slows to a stop as Sakura stands in front of her dad one arm around his leg sticking her tongue out. Pein smiles and bends down picking up his child kissing her forehead as she hugged her oni doll whom she named Oro JR. Pein looks down at the doll a look of disgust clearly shown in his eyes, "Sakura-hime." Sakura looks up, "Yes, oto-san (sp?)" Pein smiles, "Okaa-san will be returning in a week honey." Sakura smiles big her bright smile relaxing all the Akatsuki members. "I need to get ready. Put me down Oto-san I need to call Oro-chan!" Sasori and Itachi visibly wince as Pein puts Sakura down gently but ends up getting hit in his face as she runs off screaming, "SHANNARO!"

Sakura sits in the living room summoning King a black cobra one of Sakura's three summoning's, "Misssstressss, you ssssssssummoned me?" Sakura nods and hands him a small note, "Send this note to Oro-chan and tell him to get here quickly I'm dying." King smiles, "Yesssss missstressss. I will be back sssssoon Ssssssssakura." She giggles knowing Oro-chan would arrive immeadeatily as King disappears quickly appearing five minutes later wrapped gently around her arm turning into a tattoo. The Akatsuki enter the living room plopping down on the couch as Sakura crawls behind the sofa right as a frantic Orochimaru appears, "HOW! WHEN! WHO!" sakura stifles a laugh as everyone looks at Orochimaru, "Um what are you ranting about Orochimaru." Orochimaru frowns, "Sakura. King said she was dying." At that Sakura came out from behind the couch doubling over in laughter as everyone finally noticed what Orochimaru was wearing. Orochimaru takes off the bra throwing it into the fire as everyone snorts in laughter. "Sakura." Sakura skips up to Oro-chan jumping into his arms smiling, "Ohayo Oro-chan!" he glares down at her but a small sheepish smile from sakura causes him to smile hugging the girl gently. He continues to carry her as she sits down on a armchair, "So what was so urgent Sakura-hime." She takes a deep breath, "Wellllllllllll, I beat Kakuzu in a fight, I learned some new techinques from Saso-kun. Tobi bought me a huge lollipop but it broke so I started to cry so he bought me ice cream. I beat Hidan in a cussing competition but Oto-san got mad at me and took away Oro JR but he gave him back to me because I couldn't sleep without him. Kisame took me to the zoo and I fell in the tiger's cage and the tiger was angry because he thought I was trying to take over his area but Kai came out and talked to him. Everyone was staring at us and some guys in uniforms with a leaf headband were coming to us but Kisame grabbed me and took me home. Then we walked past Weasel-kun and we played tag. He wouldn't play around the other members but im okay with that even if he is acting like a bit-" "SAKURA!" "I meant baby. I blame Hidan! HIDA-KUN YOU OWE ME 2000 YEN! Where was I? oh yeah…Oto-san told me Okaa-san is coming home so I need to get ready and I needed my Oro-kun here so he can help me get ready so I called King so he can get you but I felt like playing a trick so everyone can see you wear bras." Orochimaru chuckles and kisses her forehead, "Sounds great Cherry Blossom. Now how about we see to getting you ready." Sakura hops off his lap and gives her father and all her uncles quick kisses on the cheek grabbing Orochimaru's finger seeing that's as much as his hand she could hold and skipped to her room with Orochimaru close behind sending a small smile to everyone. (_**A/N: Orochimaru will not be the bad guy in this story because I love him since he's funny and I'm working on another fanfic called Scaly mess. Sasuke still will practice with him and the Team Konoha 12 will meet soon but not yet. Okay?) **_

Orochimaru looks through her closet as she sits on the floor playing with Oro JR. (_**A/N: XD I HAVE ONE LIKE THAT HAVEN'T TOUCHED IT IN FOREVER!)**_ "Sakura? What do you think about this one?" Orochimaru holds up a red dress with the Akatsuki cloud in the corner. She nods her head vigorously grabbing the dress kissing his cheek placing it on her bed and yawns rubbing at her eyes, "Oro-kun tell me a bedtime story?" Orochimaru smiles and grabs her nightgown which was a long black t-shirt which was his at one point, he remembered that day very well

_(flashback)_

"_Kabuto-kun!" Kabuto chuckles at the completely muddy Sakura as a laughing Orochimaru lifts her up, "Alright enough you two. No more playing. Kabuto get to work, Sakura-san you will have to find something to do until Hidan comes to pick you up." Sakura frowns, "Orochimaru-sama will you train with me?" he looks down at the little girl, "You would die." She shakes her head and jumps away from him getting into her fighting stance which was her crouched down like a cat would her emerald eyes turning darker with determination, "Fight me Orochimaru. I will prove to you that I am not a liability!" he smirks and gets in his battle stance, "Very well Kabuto you will be referee." Kabuto nods, "Alright you may not kill your opponent however you may harm. Match will end if one gives up, knocked out or a tie. GET READY AND FIGHT!" orochimaru made the first move throwing a kunai at her but she flashsteps and summons a black panther, "KAI! PROTECT!" Kai nods and defends sakura as she goes through complicated handsigns that not even the Sharingan would be able to keep up with. She finally ends on the ram sign and slams her palm down on the ground a white circle surrounding her as 30 snakes and 10 panthers attack him her eyes glared in determination as she whispers, "Ryuu Tenshi." A large red dragon appears and roars knocking Orochimaru threw a few hundred trees. She appears next to him a kunai at his throat, "I give up." She smiles as he takes out her outstretched hand as she pulls him up. She smiles and dismisses her summonings after telling them they all did wonderful. Orochimaru looks at her appearance, "You're a mess sakura. Kabuto take her to the bath house and have her cleaned and brought to my room." _

_Sakura sat down on the chair Orochimaru had pointed her to. She smiles, "You smell like the forest Oro-kun. Can I keep this shirt?" Orochimaru smiles and nods, "Sure S-a-k-u-r-a." she smiles and whispers, "Goodnight oto-san."_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Orochimaru smiles and places the yawning Sakura into her bed covering her up and handing her Oro Jr whispering goodnight and turned off the light as Kai curls up on the foot of her bed his green eyes glowing in the dark.

**The end**

**THANKS AND YOUR WELCOME **


End file.
